Dreams
by YukiKyo
Summary: An American moves to Tokyo in hopes of starting over. She gets a job at a cafe and meets the one person she would never have expected to meet. Friendships quickly progress, but what happens when things get serious, and other people can't let Carra go?
1. Chapter 1

"You've messed up again and you've only been here a few weeks." The boss shouted, in rapid Japanese. Carra had a hard time understanding what the small man was saying. She had recently moved into the country, tiring of the Americas and the people in it. Carra could only bow in apology, mumbling words of "I'm sorry", and "It won't happen again." The man, finally done speaking just shook his head. "Get back out there." Carra nodded, grateful expression on her face.

Carra wasn't even sure what she had done wrong this time It seemed like at least once a day she would mess up something. The girl's Japanese wasn't perfect, far from it, so there were times when she would get orders mixed up. Carra wasn't exactly the most agile person in the café. She was frequently dropping things, or tripping over her own two feet. Luckily, she hadn't broken anything that was too expensive, or couldn't be replaced. The American was improving as the days went by. She was learning her way around Cicada's shop.

Carra had wanted to get away from life in the United States. She had finished college and decided to try living in Tokyo for a while. She was a big fan of the country, ever since she was a tween. First it had been the Japanese anime as a 13 year old, and then she moved onto JRock when high school came around. As Carra got older, her tastes in the culture of Japan matured. Sure she was still a fan girl at heart, but she wasn't like those screaming 14 year old kids now a days. Things in her life at home hadn't been all that great either. She was sick of her family, even though she loved them dearly, sick of her boyfriend who was a total jerk. So she had been able to get away, secure a job and apartment in a matter of months.

"Watch it newbie…" A smug yet annoyed voice called from somewhere to her left. Being shaken out of her thoughts, Carra got out of the way in time to see the haughty Akane making her way through the small doors where Carra had been standing. She had spaced out right in front of the doors. 'At least she was nice enough not to hit me.' Carra said, surprised that pompous Akane hadn't hit her with the door on purpose. Carra mumbled an apology as the tall Japanese girl walked by. Akane seemed to hate Carra, or at least was extremely annoyed at her all the time. As of yet Carra still hasn't figure out what she did to deserve Akane's harsh attitude. Unless it was because she was from America, but no one else treated her that way.

A more friendly voice came from behind the American. "Carra, if you don't want to get in trouble again you'd best get out there and man your tables." The voice was energetic and belonged to that of Carra's next-door apartment mate and best friend Miku. A warm smile now dawned on both their faces. "You've only got two hours left of your shift you can do it." Carra gave a small chuckle as she made her way out into the crowded café.

It seemed unusually busy for this time of day. Most students were in school, or at least Carra figured they would. She glanced at the large clock that was on the wall. It was only quarter after three. Most high schoolers would be going to some type of cram school. But there seemed to be a large gathering of students. They were mostly girls, still in their high school uniforms. She frowned at this; eye's scanning the room. She saw a couple of high school boys, who seemed to huddle together. The whole large group of students seemed to be anxiously awaiting something. What that was, Carra had no idea. She could only wonder as she delivered any needed drinks that Akane had taken down.

It seemed that the chatter of girls had grown suddenly quiet. Her boss Tenoji had came out of his office in the back room confused at the sudden lack of chatter. "Carra, go see what's wrong." The brown haired girl sighed, wondering why she was the one that had to go out and see what was wrong. 'Probably some stupid celebrity walked by the window.' Carra thought to herself with a slight shake of the head. She hated fan-girls and how immature they could act, especially at 21 year old, Akane. Going out into the seating area, Carra noticed a semi circle of girls. They seemed to be all focused around one seat, which was by the windows no doubt. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. This fact confirmed that not only had a celebrity walked by their café, but said person had gone in. This was the reason why so many people had come into the café. They were waiting for some big shot.

Carra heard the voice of Akane whisper complacently in her ear. "Nao's here and I order his drink." The taller girl told her, smiling broadly at everyone. The Americans stomach did flips. Nao of the band Alice Nine as actually in their café, the small little cafe that only high school kids went to. Albeit did have excellent food, but that was no excuse for someone like Nao to come in. He had already eaten there Miku came up behind her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you get to deliver the drink." This fact put a smile on Carra's face. She would indeed get to see, and possibly speak with her favorite band member. There was a renewed spring in her step as she made her way through the semi-circle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay second chapter. Thanks for the review! I wish there were more alice nine het fics out there.

I don't own the boys, though do hope to run into them when I visit Japan. Friends with Nao would rock!! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Carra had to admit; these girls intimated her. She had heard about how ruthless fan girls could be. Heck, she had witnessed it first hand both at concerts and here at the café. Akane would agonizingly tell the employees how she had gone to the latest Alice Nine concert. She would tell them at least once a month. Carra heard so much of the older girls rantings that she thought her ears were going to bleed. Carra had to admit, she was jealous of the older woman, for being able to go to so many concerts. She had only been to a few, while it seemed like Akane had been to everyone under the sun.

In the few moments that Carra had been standing near the crowd, she had felt a surge of energy from the circle. Another gut feeling told the girl that fan girls could most likely maul Nao if something wasn't done. She looked behind her to see if anyone was around to help her. 'Of course they're not..' The American thought to herself sighing quietly. She would have to save the drummer herself. Carra would have thought that Akane would come running up to save the drummer. 'Some groupie she is.' Carra told herself before taking a deep breath.

There were more girls in the circle than she thought, for the waitress had to push her way through. "Excuse me, sorry." She muttered in both English and Japanese. Finally breaking through she saw a man that didn't even looked troubled by the fans that were around them. In fact, he looked as calm as though the girls didn't exist.. Carra flashed a hesitative smile at the drummer, embarrassed that this could happen in a café. She cleared her throat preparing to give the girls a talking to. "I'm going to ask you to leave this man alone. I'm sorry but he's probably come here to relax and get away from everything. I'm going to ask you all to sit back down in your seats, or leave the café." Carra sounded stern, but inside she was afraid. She could feel her heart beat quicken, as it started to pound in her ears. The girl wasn't good at dealing with pressing situations like this. Situations like this seemed to happen often around Carra, and her reaction to them never seemed to get any better. . Although she did get glares from some of the girls, they sat back at their seats or just left, mumbling things under their breath.

Carra shot the drummer an apologetic smile, and received one from Nao in return. A bit of pink tinged her cheeks as she muttered an apology to accompany the remorseful expression. Flustered at the actions of the band member, she went to the back where the other employee's were watching through the set of double doors. There were expressions of awe and amazement. Miku came to her side, a large grin on her face. "Wow, that was amazing Carra, you did such a great job!" She got a pat on the back from the girl, as well as the other employee's.

Akane couldn't understand how someone as new as that American could have handled the situation so well; her look of disbelief portrayed her feelings all too well The raven-haired girl was also jealous of the American. She had wanted to go out there, but Tenoji wouldn't let her. "You got to get his drink, let Carra handle this one." The hard expression that was usually on the mans face, was a bit softer. It seemed he had a bit of a soft spot for Carra. Akane had looked away in disgust and gone to watch the even unfold with the others. When the older girl spoke, sarcasm laced her words. "Great job Carra, no one would have been able to handle fans. I think I might have passed out from the glares they were giving you." Harsh laughter came from her mouth as Akane strutted quickly away.. Carra didn't care what Akane said or did to her. She was up on a cloud; nothing could bring her spirits down now.

Time had passed quickly and uneventfully, which was fine with Carra, who needed a break after. Nao left the café, followed only by a few fan girls. Carra sighed watching him go, he would have to be on his own this time; not that it looked like he was in much trouble in the first place. Tenoji probably didn't want the poor guy to get mauled by fan girls, so he had Carra bail him out. 'He can probably take care of himself anyways.' She thought, taking a latte to a customer. It was when she was going into the back when Tenoji called her to the counter. "Carra, a customer would like to speak with you." Her heart jumped, causing her thoughts to scatter. Collecting them took a fraction of a second, all thoughts now being on the drink. She was still in a slight panic, breaths coming rapidly as she left the back room


End file.
